Goodbye Little Angel
by blondfirefly
Summary: Dramione one-shot. The Malfoys bury their little angel.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

 **Summary:** The Malfoys bury their little angel.

 **Trigger warnings apply.**

 **September 28 2006**

Hermione hastily wiped the few tears rolling down her cheeks away as she stared at the monitor, looking at the little life growing inside her.

Her husband clutched her hand tightly in his own, as he, too, fought to keep his emotions at bay.

After six years of continuous struggle for a child, the Malfoys were finally expecting a little bundle of joy in four months, around Christmas time. It had taken them six years to break an Ancient curse on the Malfoys, that prevented them from having children with anyone who wasn't a pureblood.

It was in April that Charlie Weasley had come to give them the news they both longed to hear.

" _Hermione!" Charlie yelled as he made his way through the never ending halls of Malfoy Manor._

 _"Charlie? Is that you?" Hermione stepped out of her bedroom, her husband close behind._

 _Charlie flashed her the most genuine smile she'd ever seen, and that's when the couple had known. The curse had been lifted._

 _"We've managed to break it, Hermione. But please keep in mind that it was very Ancient magic. It's impossible for us to be hundred percent sure, but as far as our research goes, you'll be able to conceive a child now" he explained once they were seated in the drawing room._

 _That night was the first time Hermione had seen her husband cry._

"Draco," she whispered his name.

Draco Malfoy turned his head to look at his wife, his eyes shinning with the emotion he felt.

Hermione shook her head, another tear escaping her eyes.

Draco huffed a laugh and wiped her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "That's our child, Hermione" he whispered, afraid that the moment might shatter.

"Our child," she whispered back.

The two stared at the monitor until the healer asked them to leave.

 **oooo**

 **December 26 2006**

"You're doing brilliant, Mrs Malfoy," the midwife encouraged.

Hermione scrunched her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the excruciating pain. "Ahh," she moaned in pain as another wave of contractions hit. Her lower back felt like it would snap in half any moment.

Draco held her hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, encouraging her.

"We're so near, Hermione. So, _so_ near" he said. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead even though it was snowing outside. He couldn't wait to finally meet the little human he had grown to love so much. He couldn't wait to feel the tiny feet that he had felt through his wife's belly. He couldn't wait to love and cherish his little princess.

Yes, it was a girl.

"You're so near, Mrs Malfoy. Now, only push when healer Rachel asks you to." The midwife guided.

Hermione bit her lower lip, tearing through the skin. "I...I can't do this, Draco" she wailed.

Draco smoothed his sweaty palm over her ice-cold cheek. "Its going to be alright, Hermione. You're doing great. We're almost there. Almost there" he whispered, clumsily kissing her forehead.

She held onto his hand as the healer asked her to push on the count of three.

"One..- relax, Mrs Malfoy, Two...- I can see blond hair! and Three. Push!"

With a strangled cry, Hermione pushed with all she had, her nails digging into her husband's palms. "Dracooo-oo" she screamed as she felt that burning and stretching sensation, like her body was tearing in two, like someone had held both her thighs from each side to tear her whole body apart.

The feeling was… miraculous.

It was pain and relief at the same time, and she had to cry.

Only, she wasn't the only one crying. The other was a tiny little voice, barely audible, but ringing the loudest in their hearts.

"Congratulations, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. It's a girl," the healer informed them.

The umbilical cord was cut and the little, squirming child was placed on her exhausted mother's chest. Hermione cried out as soon her skin touched her baby's, tears of joy falling down her cheeks in pairs of two.

"She's beautiful," Draco whispered as he leaned over to take a look at his princess.

"She's ours," Hermione whispered back.

And for the second time in their lives together, Hermione saw her husband shed a few tears.

 **oooo**

 **April 8 2007**

"Good evening," Draco greeted his wife as he stepped out of the fireplace.

She smiled at him from her place at the couch while nursing their three month old daughter.

"How was your day?" She asked as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Boring. I was missing my girls too much," he said as he gently hovered his index finger over his daughter's tightly closed fist, waiting for her to grab it like she always did.

"I've been changing your baby girl's diapers all day," she replied, smiling as the baby pulled her mouth away, having drunk enough milk.

"My sweet, _sweet_ Rose," Draco cooed his daughter.

Rose Granger Malfoy opened her eyes, revealing a mixture of hazels and swirling blues. She had the most unique eyes and Draco hoped it would stay the same.

She had his blond hair, but got the texture from her mother. She had a button nose, a pointed little chin and her skin was pale.

All in all, she was a dramione, as her uncle Theo always said.

Draco was admiring his princess when she burped and out came the contents of her tummy, sliding down his work robes. He grimaced, and could've sworn he saw his princess' lips curving into a Malfoy smirk.

 **oooo**

 **May 30 2007**

Rose giggled and clapped her tiny little hands, wobbling slightly in her mother's arms as her father made funny faces at her.

Almost starting the sixth month of her life, Rose could now sit (with support), lie on her tummy and even support herself on her elbows.

"Here comes the dragon!" Her father yelled as he brought a plush toy near her face, and then took it far away.

She giggled again, making her father's eyes light up.

"Come here, princess," he said as he dropped the toy and held his arms out towards her. She stretched her chubby little arms as far as they would go, wanting to be in the protection of her father's arms.

"Such a daddy's girl, you are," her mother complained with a huffed breath, but she could _hear_ the pride and smile in her voice.

"Of course she is," Draco said happily. "Aren't you Rose?" He kissed her double chin.

Rose squealed in delight, pushing her chin into her neck, making her parents chuckle.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid," Hermione admitted with a small smile.

Draco furrowed his brows and sat down beside her, gently swaying Rose in his arms.

"About what?" He asked grabbing one of her hands.

"Afraid that these moments might end too soon," she admitted in a whisper.

"Moments always end, Hermione, but that doesn't mean we won't have more," he told her softly, pulling her towards him to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

 **oooo**

 **October 24 2007**

"This is absolutely hideous, Hermione! My daughter is not going to wear this, and that's final," Draco Malfoy announced as he placed the costume back on the bed, grimacing as he looked at it.

"What do you mean _your_ daughter, Draco? I have as much right to speak in this matter as you do. And, she's going to wear this, and that's final!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

Ten month old Rose watched them from her high chair. Funny how they were fighting over something she should have control over. It was her costume after all.

"Mama," she pounded her little fist on her little table.

"Hah! Even Rose agrees with me," Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"Dada!," Rose squealed.

"Hah!", Draco mimicked his wife. "She agrees with _me_!"

"What? No! She's only a child, Draco. She doesn't even understand" she argued, but her lips were stretching into a smile.

"Oh? So she was an adult when she said _mama_ and now she shrunk back into a toddler when she said _dada_? Bravo, Mrs Malfoy" he clapped his hands mockingly, but still smiling. God, how he loved seeing her all riled up and blushing.

"Fine! Get her those pink fluffy princess gowns then" she replied.

"What princess gown?" He scoffed. "My daughter is going to dress up as a Slytherin queen. Isn't that right, Rose?" He turned to his daughter for confirmation, and she clapped her hands in response, yelling, "Dada"

Hermione turned around to hide her smile from her husband, but he knew her too well.

"Stop smiling, Hermione Malfoy," she heard his teasing voice as he embraced her from behind, trailing kisses along the side of her neck.

Little Rose smiled.

 **December 21 2007**

"I'm sure everything is fine, Hermione. Don't you worry, sweetheart," Narcissa comforted her daughter in law while gently swaying her grand daughter in her arms.

"I know, Cissa," Hermione exhaled. "But there's just this sinking feeling-"

"Hermione!" Draco stormed towards them. He crouched in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine, Draco" she placed her hands over his and turned them over so she could kiss his palms.

"Then why- Is Rose alright?" His eyes went wide in panic.

"She's fine, son. A little fever, is all," Narcissa lied smoothly.

Draco exhaled a long breath. "Salazar, I almost had a heart attack when Theo informed me that you both were here"

"Mrs Malfoy," her name was called and she stood up. "I'll see you at home," Hermione pecked her husband's cheeks.

He frowned. "I'm coming with you"

"No, go home, son" Narcissa said while handing Rose over to Hermione.

Hermione looked at her with grateful eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, his tone conveying finality.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, let's go. See you, Cissa"

"Bring me good news," the blond woman said as she elegantly exited the hospital with a heavy heart.

Draco intertwined his fingers with Hermione's as they entered the room.

 **oooo**

The silence was eerie. The initial shock had worn off, but the truth hadn't settled in. It couldn't be...It just wasn't possible.

"I know this is a lot to-" the healer began but stopped short when Draco stood up abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards. The lights in the room flickered due to the imbalance of magic, and the healer flinched slightly.

"Mr Malfoy-," she began.

"Shut up!" He growled. "You're lying!" He yelled, his breath came out as pants and his hands were shaking. He was shaking. His entire existence was shaking.

"A-are you..are you sure?" Hermione whispered, tears evident in her eyes as she clutched her sleeping daughter to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Malfoy. I truly am, but this is true. We've done all the tests we could think of-"

"Your equipment is faulty," Draco hissed. "My daughter is perfectly fine" he raised his index finger at the healer. "And anybody who says otherwise will have to suffer consequences."

The healer massaged her temples. "You can get her checked anywhere you like. The results wont change".

Hermione's lips trembled and her arms shook. "Surely there's something you can do?" She whispered, her words laced with hope.

"I'm sorry," the healer frowned. "But this is something that cannot be cured, because it's related to the heart and she's too young to undergo a transplant,even though I wouldn't recommend it because finding a donor alone would take months and she doesnt-"

"Take my heart," Draco said, broken. "We match. She's my blood. Take my bloody heart, but save her"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs that threatened to break through. This was so, _so_ unfair. Life had just began for them. This couldn't be happening. Their Rose couldn't be...dying.

God, it hurt to even think about it. Hermione gave up and let her tears fall down her cheeks and onto her neck. She shook with every sob, every hiccup, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Draco was next to her in an instant, whispering stuff into her ears. "She's lying, Hermione. And if shes not, then we'll find a cure. We'll go everywhere. To every damn best hospital there is in the world. I promise you."

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in agony, because her heart ached. Her heart ached for her little doll whose chubby little cheeks were squashed against her chest. She couldn't. Her Rose. Her baby.

She cried harder.

 **oooo**

 **December 25 2007**

It seemed like even the skies knew what was about to happen. Painted in different shades of grey, the clouds were like a thick blanket, shielding the city from the sun. The land was covered in snow, all white and some red (Christmas decor). And not even a single person could be seen outside.

Hermione Malfoy dressed Rose up in Christams pyjamas, memorizing the feel of her in her arms, and the delicate features of her beautiful, angelic face.

Their flower that had just bloomed after six years of hard work and determination was slowly dying.

Each day, her colour changed and she became more pale, more cold. The healers said she had utmost till the end of December to live. After that, the curse will swallow her heart.

It was the curse. A part of that ancient curse that had managed to stay. The healer said Rose's heart was turning black. It was as if it were _rotting_.

And they could do nothing but watch their flower slowly die; each day...

 **oooo**

"Happy Christmas, daddy's princess," Draco whispered to his daughter.

Rose seemed to know what was happening, because she didn't put them under stress anymore. But what wouldn't Draco give even just to feel her puking all over his clothes for the rest of his life.

"Dada loves you," he whispered, kissing her soft cheeks.

She gave him a dazzling smile in response, and Draco Malfoy couldn't I'd it in any longer. Hugging his little girl to his chest, he broke down. Heart wrenching sobs wracked his body as he shook silently. His tears soaked his own shirt as he cried. Cried for the life they would have without her, and for the life she _wouldn't_ have at all. His Rose, his angel, his princess.

He rocked her slowly in his arms, so he could feel her relaxing against him. So that he could commit this moment to his memory and watch it till the day of his death.

He looked up and silently prayed to God to take him instead.It was too soon for her to leave. She couldn't. This was plain cruel. This was torture. A fist closed over his heart, constricting his breathing. He didn't even want to breathe. He wanted his Rose to breathe.

To live till the day he died.

 **12 January 2008**

Malfoy Manor was silent apart from the gentle footsteps of its inhabitants. Hermione Malfoy walked hand in hand with her husband as they prepared to apparate to the chapel. Heart lodged in her throat, she tightened her grip on his hand as he apparated them.

They appeared in the old chapel of Wiltshire, and were greeted by Narcissa, the Potters and the Weasleys.

Ginny was the first one to rush towards them. "Oh Hermione," the redhead said, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her best friend.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her, choking on a sob as she felt her pregnant belly pressing against her flat stomach.

Harry and Ron joined the embrace, both of them crying for the loss of a little angel.

Draco meanwhile was being hugged by Theodore Nott, who, like Draco, had a serious expression on his face. Other than their clenched jaws and sweaty palms, nothing was out of place.

Narcissa Malfoy was the perfect example of grace and self control as she stood beside her son. Her expression was calm. She was a Malfoy through and through, after all.

"She's in a better place," Theo whispered in his best friend's ear.

Draco nodded with difficulty, the lump in his throat almost making it impossible for him to move.

Hermione's sobs were muffled by Ginny's shirt, her shoulders shaking violently.

"She's gone," she cried. "Our Rose is gone" she croaked.

Ron wiped his face with his palms, stepping away from the group. His lips trembled and he shook his head. He was very close to little Rose. He was there when she had taken her first steps. He was there when Hermione had felt her gums for her source of discomfort and had discovered that she was teething.

He looked down when he felt two small arms wrap around his legs. "Papa? Where is Rose?" His son, Hugo, asked.

"She's in heaven," he replied, his voice heavy.

"When will she come back?" James Potter asked, his brows creasing.

"People who go to heaven don't return" he whispered.

"Why?" The boys questioned.

"Because," Harry came up behind the boys, hugging them to his side. "heaven is a beautiful place. It's magical and it's perfect. She wouldn't want to return."

Hugo wiped his eyes with his fists.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as he walked towards his wife.

Ginny pulled away from the brunette, giving them space.

"Draco," Hermione wailed. "I can't...I cant do this." She sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Hermione," he whispered, holding her face in his hands and wiping her tears.

"This is not fair," she cried. "Why did it have to be our Rose, Draco, why?" She yelled, her face turning red as she weeped for their loss.

"I don't know, love," he croaked. "I really don't know"

He embraced her and waited till her sobs died down before he guided her towards the front of the chapel. His own breath hitched in his throat as he laid his eyes on the small coffin which encased his little flower. His princess.

Hermione kept her eyes screwed shut. She didn't think she could handle looking at the coffin. _Her daughter's coffin._

She held her head high, her chin trembling. The soft music began to play and her hands shook as she brought them to her mouth, muffling the sobs that threatened to break through.

Draco's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest. A tear made its way past his eyelids and he squeezed them shut. How is this happening? How is he still alive?

And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was ashamed to be a Malfoy. If only he wasn't a part of this bloodline, his Rose would've been alive. She might even had had more siblings. He imagined themselves in a small muggle home, with a young version of Rose running after a boy who had his mother's bushy brown hair and his father's grey eyes. He imagined the themselves living a normal, happy life.

A happy life with Rose.

But today, the Malfoy's lost the most precious thing in their lives.

They both stared at the little coffin in front of them as the priest prayed.

No parents should have to bury their child.

 ** _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._**

 ** _Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._**

 ** _I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._**

 ** _You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._**

 ** _You're beautiful baby from the outside in._**

 ** _Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._**

 ** _Go on, take on this whole world._**

 ** _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._**

 ** _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._**

 ** _Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._**

 ** _Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love you!" in the moonlight at your door._**

 ** _As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love you more!_**

 ** _You're beautiful baby from the outside in._**

 ** _Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._**

 ** _Go on, take on this whole world._**

 ** _But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._** *

Little Rose beamed as she saw the man she had seen so many times before, but only in pictures. Lucius Malfoy held out his pinky for his grand daughter to take, as he led her through the gates of heaven.

 ** _Fin_**

 **A/N** : I've never done this before and I regret doing it, because I can't stop crying. Please review to let me know what you thought x

 *** _My Little Girl by Tim McGraw_**


End file.
